


Blessings that came with Time

by DeathGremory



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: A Paradoxical AU, Does Nico's powers have a limit at all?, F/F, Fluff with Drama?, Supernatural - Freeform, This has a Plot?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-05
Updated: 2017-04-05
Packaged: 2018-10-15 00:10:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10546710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeathGremory/pseuds/DeathGremory
Summary: Having a girlfriend (or maybe a wife at another timeline or universe? Maki didn’t know to be honest) who has time powers can be quite handful.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Alternate Summary: A talk about the future/certain possibilities with a Time Goddess Girlfriend. 
> 
> Originally meant to be posted on Halloweens last year but stuff happened and viola. I apologize if it's confusing as hell and I know that it's late.

Waking up without feeling the normally warm side of the bed was not a frequent experience for Maki but she knew that if this happened, her girlfriend and housemate is having a bad morning, evening or maybe it was midnight? Maki couldn’t know since her sense of time got broken when she had met said girlfriend, Nico.

She raised her body and gazed at their overly pink clock on their nightstand, time showing five in the morning, a little bit early for her waking hour but she knew she had slept the right amount needed for her body.

Looking through the window, she could see pieces of leaves, a news paper, and a flock of birds suspended in air.

 _Not again._ Maki sighed and proceeded to carry the fluffiest pillows their apartment could offer and tastiest snacks she could find in the kitchen’s cupboards and fridge.

To think that said girlfriend would suddenly spout super powers and that she could control time to a terrifying degree.

Being able to stop, rewind, forward and change the course of history with a snap of her fingers. Even to the point of being able to revive a being should its spirit leave the mortal realm and do _exactly_ the opposite.

It was scary at the start for a girl who wouldn’t believe such unscientific stuff but she eventually got used to it. Humans adapt in the strangest of ways, she mused as walked through the hallway.

_Yazawa Nico is a time goddess._

The notion made Maki chuckle, a small girl that has the power of time.

She would always thank Nico for letting her play her beloved piano to her heart’s content in her own time space and letting her sleep till she overslept, always giving her the time she needed to study for an exam, to make a report for a subject that annoyed her, she felt spoiled.

And so, she had to do her own fill of helping her girlfriend.

 Nico didn’t have much patience, an irony when she could control time but she had her understanding, evident by how she just stopped time when she is stressed and not much else.

Maki strolled down towards their living room, where she found Nico laying on the soft sofa, clutching a stuff toy tightly with both arms as she stared blankly into the ceiling.

“Nico-chan? Is something the matter?”  Maki asked as she got near and poked her girlfriend’s cheek.

“It’s nothing important.” Replied Nico as she continued to bore her ruby eyes into the ceiling.

Maki couldn’t stop the sigh that escaped her lips and began on putting the snacks at the coffee table, laying down the soft blankets on the floor, designing it to look like a fluffy throne.

When she was done, she looked over her shoulder and saw her girlfriend’s arms stretched out like she is ready to be hugged, Maki could only chuckle at the sight of the small girl who could be possibly a time goddess reincarnation.

Maki walked over the small girl and embraced her, Nico wrapped her arms on her neck and clung to her tightly as the redhead lifted her from the sofa.

Nico wasn’t heavy at all and Maki liked how soft she felt as she walked to the throne made of pink pillows and red blankets.

Slowly lowering herself as she still hugged her girlfriend, she pecked the soft cheek when they were comfortable enough, Maki loosened her grip on Nico. They sat there for a few minutes or so Maki thought, her eyes peering to look at the wall clock. Frozen. _Figures_ , she thought.

“Nico-chan? Are you comfortable enough to tell me what’s wrong or not yet?” Maki tentatively asked as Nico lowered her head and placed it on the crook of the redhead’s neck, sniffing Maki’s lavender smell.  

Maki could only sigh at the antics of her childish girlfriend.

“Not yet, give me some time.” Nico replied as she tightened her hug and not anymore hiding her sniffing.

 _Give her some time?_ Maki wryly thought. People who can control time is weird, then again Nico was the only person she knows that can control time, Then is she weird?

“Hey, I am not weird!” Nico grumbled as she hugged tightly before loosening and locking her eyes on amethyst.

“What did I tell you about seeing other timelines? Or seeing the me who says what she thinks out loud?” Maki smiled at the pouting Nico.

“I know, I am sorry. I just can’t control my powers properly when I am like this.” Nico smiled weakly back before flipping herself on Maki’s body and wrapping the redhead’s arms on her torso for comfort.

Nico rarely got out of hand that she lets out tantrums so it must be something big for the time goddess to get riled up this much.

Maki moved one of her arms from Nico’s body to reach out for some chocolates placed on the table and place it in front of the small girl’s mouth. Nico took a bite off it before chewing slowly, she let out an audible hum as she placed both of her small palms on her cheeks. “Hershey Kisses taste so good.”

“I know right.” Maki giggled as she ate the rest of the chocolate, wrapping her arm back on Nico’s warm torso.

Nico reached forward to fill the two cups with apple juice and opening a bag of cheesy chips, contently humming a tune that Maki liked.

“So what did you see this time?” Maki began on rubbing the top of Nico’s head as she tried to find the cause of stress this time.

Nico sipped at the cup of juice on her hand before sighing, steeling herself to enlighten Maki why she is in a sour mood today.

“I saw a timeline that held so much warmth, a place where dreams could come true, miracles happening one after another, something I am so willing to throw this ability away so I could experience it myself.” Nico let out a whisper filled with melancholy.

Her girlfriend could probably change the course of this universe to fit what she had saw if she wanted to but Maki didn’t voice it out, knowing that Nico had a reason not to do it. She hummed as she sipped her cup to acknowledge Nico that she was listening and she could go on.

“I was there, you were there, along with seven other wonderful girls. A girl named Honoka dragged you along with two other first years to her school idol group that was consisted with her two friends, named µ’s and was trying to save the school we were attending from closing down.” Nico giggled as she popped chips to her mouth and smiled brightly while chewing.

“Muse? The soap brand? School Idols? I thought Idols where only meant for professionals? How could we have saved a closing school with it?” Maki was skeptical, as she scanned her surroundings filled with merchandise of Nico, herself. Being an Idol who had time powers is terrifying. Maki also thought that she have heard the name of that girl somewhere in the culinary world.

“Honoka had said the same thing! Wow, you must have the same brain level as her!” Nico exclaimed as she craned her head and peered her eyes on Maki while laughing, only to stop when the redhead pinched her nose and gestured for a bag of chips on the table.

“But no, it probably meant the Greek Goddesses as Umi had explained in that timeline, the funny thing that it was given by an eccentric girl named Nozomi.” Nico shivered a little when she finished her sentence causing Maki to peck at her nape for comfort.

“Umi? As in Sonada Umi? The winner of the 2020 Marathon Olympics that was held here two years ago?” Maki was again slightly shocked that she or the one that was on that timeline was an acquaintance to a Gold Olympian medalist. Life was strange and complicated or maybe just meeting Nico changed her life. Nico grabbed the bags of chips without a care in the world about her girlfriend’s inner monologue.   

“Although Nozomi is awful in many ways, she is my greatest best friend in all of the timelines I have lived in.” Nico passed the bag of chips to Maki before snuggling back atop the redhead’s body.

“I would like to meet her in this world then.” Maki crunched the chips on her mouth and placed a piece in front of Nico’s lips again, urging her to eat it.

“You know I hate spicy stuff, right?” Nico grumbled as she pushed the offending yellowish red triangle away from her, Maki giggling as she ate the piece.

“Anyway, in that timeline, School Idols were a thing, not that big of a thing yet but still had an impact to the entertainment business. No professional was involved and the group had to make their own lyrics, songs, customs, theme and dance by themselves. All hard work and pure effort that it was breathe taking watching them do it.” Nico moved her slender hands on air and positioned it like she was going to play a piano.

“Apparently, the main reason why Honoka tried to recruit you at first was because of accidentally hearing you play my favorite song.” Nico began to press down on a keyboard that appeared out of thin air, probably conjuring it from a timeline where she has a keyboard.

“ _Cheers for the love!_

_I’m glad to be here, Our present exists right here_

_Cheers for the love!_

_It’s only just begun, I’m counting on you again tomorrow, We’ve yet to reach our goal._ ”

Maki hummed till the last note before sighing contently.

“You could guess that it was because of your otherworldly composing skills although you declined at first.” And the keyboard was gone as soon as it appeared, Nico sipping an already filled cup of juice like she didn’t play seconds before.

“Oh wow, typical me.” Maki bitterly chucked as she began on twisting her hair and eating some chocolate bar.

“Hey, making you believe I had time powers was a hassle too.” Nico laughed as she felt a soft bonk on her head.

“But you saw how hardworking they were and have meet Nozomi, after some mishaps with her, you came to an understanding that you could lend them your support secretly. You were so cute when you tried to hide it.” Nico teased in a sing song voice as she flashed a view of a younger Maki wearing a blue school uniform while hiding behind a wall and a girl with loose purple twin tails looking at her direction.

“So that’s Nozomi and quit it! Stop showing me these images, Geez Nico-chan!” Maki grumbled as she fanned the hazy mist like image and clutched Nico’s torso tightly, making Nico squeak a little.

“Okay, okay! Stop crushing my ribs!” Nico blew the smoke away and it disappeared.

“Good.” Maki loosened the bear hug a little and snuggled closer to Nico, relaxing. Nico once again strained her neck to peer her eyes on Maki’s face.

“Also Rin and Hanayo, the other two first years made you want to join the group. Rin is a little bit energetic to a fault and constantly annoys you and Hanayo is a bit of a timid girl that you couldn’t leave your eyes off her or she would be stuttering mess the whole time when meet with a stranger.” Nico explained as she saw the perplexed expression of her girlfriend.  
  
“Rin feeling insecure about her feminine side and Hanayo thinking she couldn’t make it as an Idol and she was insignificant. You just couldn’t leave those two alone and wanted to help them, wanted to help Honoka, Umi and Kotori save the school too.” Nico pecked Maki’s cheek as she finished.

“Oh, I forgot to mention that Kotori makes the greatest costumes and clothes ever.” Nico added as she saw one of her and Maki’s coats that had the brand of the Minami design on it.

Maki couldn’t help but feel that these seven girls that Nico mentioned seemed to be famous in this world.

“Then after a few days when you guys joined, a problem came up in the form of me…” Nico wryly smiled as she reminisced or technically saw a version of herself that she cringed upon.

“Oh wow, typical Nico-chan.” Maki lightly nudged her nose as she held back a snort.

“Hey! I know that I can be such a pain at times but-“

“You never know the whole off it.” Nico began on whining only to be cut off with Maki’s never changing retorts.

“Can you just let me finish my story? I remember a brat calling me poop too…” Nico sighed exasperatedly.

“Sure, sure.” Maki playfully replied back. 

“In that universe, the me there is nearly identical to the me here.” Nico continued to clarify what she saw to the redhead who tried to lighten Nico’s sour mood.

“Heh, I think I know where this is going, you tried to-“ Maki tried to guess what Nico did only to be cut off with from the time goddess soft mumblings.

“I tried to make the group disband and I did awful things to Honoka…” Nico sighed dramatically as if she finished unloading a dark past.

“By awful, you probably just sent Anon hate comments and tried to hinder her from practicing right?”

“Maki-chan? Have you finally gained time powers too?” Nico looked back indecorously to the girl who held her.

“How many decades did I spend with you to know how you will act in another timeline but at times, I honestly can’t predict you and at all and lastly what do you mean ‘finally gained time powers too’?” Maki tiled her head as she narrowed her eyes.

“That makes sense and that matter would be discussed when it comes later.” Nico sighed before sipping her drink again, showing relief that Maki didn’t get her powers yet and that she didn’t have to tell the redhead that she stole fries from Honoka and Umi during one of her daily stalk- Ahem, seeing what the group was like discreetly.

“You are right but I still feel bad about it. I know that I didn’t do it personally but the _me_ in that timeline is still the me here.” Nico continued to explain, leaving an overly important matter that needed to be discussed nonchalantly.

“How upfront of you to say that, very different from the normal you.” Maki being able to discern when Nico didn’t want to discuss something went with the flow and teased her instead, knowing that when the time comes, Nico would not keep a secret from her and would sincerely tell Maki what would happen.

“Aren’t you a witty one Maki-chan. Well, to be honest, I was sour in that timeline since I lost my first comrades in arm due to me being overly pushy and not knowing that I have hurt them in the process, spending the next two years alone and bitter as the only member of my club.” Nico snapped a chocolate bar with her mouth as she began on chewing the sugary snack.  

“Must have been the painful times for you.” Maki hummed in acknowledgment and continued to put her fingers inside the bag of chilly flavored chips.             

 

“Yeah but I did deserve it, somewhat.  After pestering Eli, the student president of the school, Nozomi sold me out to Honoka and that’s how we meet Maki-chan. I left a first bad impression on you during that time.”

“Eli…? That Ayase Eli? Wow, fate is really something else.” Maki laughed at what she heard.

“I know right.” Nico had a smug face on her sweet features.

“Don’t worry about leaving a bad impression on me by the way, I think that you would do it most of the time in all the timelines we could ever meet.” Maki giggled as she finished that sentence.

“Hey, I could be charming when I want to.” Nico grumbled as she took a bite from the strawberry flavored donut.

“When you guys first barged in the club room and with so much pestering, I couldn’t help but show my famous trademark catchphrase and seeing that I got lacking reactions. I honestly got offended and snapped. Steeling myself to never mingle with the group again but for the hard headed Honoka who couldn’t take no for an answer, she held out her hand to me who didn’t have good intentions and tried to recruit me to the group.” Nico let out a sigh of contentment.

“I have to thank her personally for giving you wonderful memories in that world.” Maki smiled as she slightly pinched Nico’s nose with her clean hand.

“She did and let me show you how awesome my musical tastes compared to yours.” Nico in retaliation showed another vision of the Maki in that world that was asking for some songs that they could learn from.

“Wow, you look so grumpy when I asked.” Maki remarked, unfazed this time with the prank from the time goddess.

“Not as much as you did in that world though.” Nico flashed all the grumpy looks of Maki from that universe, causing the one seeing it to get flustered.

“Okay! Okay! You won! Spare me the embarrassment Nico-chan!” Maki hid her burning face on Nico’s back as she once again exerted force to bear hug the time goddess.

“Ahaha! Ahem, anyway. After I joined, Eli didn’t acknowledge us as true performers.” After exhaling from both the giggling and the hug, Nico smiled brightly.

“Another troublesome lady like Nico-chan.” Being who she, the stubborn girl who didn’t want to be one upped from her girlfriend, Maki tried to tease her again only for a finger to be placed on her lips.

“Shush. You are the most troublesome one among us three.” Nico retorted before playfully pecking Maki’s soft lips.

“You have some spice on your lips.” Nico grimaced as she licked her lips.

“You have strawberry cream on yours.” Maki pecked again to annoy her girlfriend and at the same time to taste the sugary treat that naturally came from Nico’s lips.

Staying like that for a few more seconds, they eventually separated with different expressions donning their features.  

“Eww, that was an awful kiss.” Nico’s face was scrunched up because of tasting the left over crumbs from Maki’s spicy flavored Doritos.

“Yum, that was tasty.” Maki’s face contrasted since she was beaming with satisfaction as her grin was wide and her eyes closed.

Laughter came out a second later followed with wheezing, as the giggling died down, they stared at the eyes of each other.

“I don’t dislike this timeline by the way or any timeline that I could stay with you Maki-chan, you are a very special existence for me. How ironic for me to say this but fate is kind.”

“Just say that we are magnetized in every parallel universe there is.”

“That’s not romantic at all.”

“But I am willing to bet on this chip that your heart skipped a beat.”

“You just like to torment me with spicy stuff Maki-chan. Hmph.”

“It can’t be helped. You look cute when you are grumpy Nico-chan.”

“I know I am cute but don’t bully me to much Maki-chan. I will bite you on the lips.”

“Yeap, you truly are an otherworldly cutie.”

“Flattering me now? How kind of you. Hmph!” Turning away from her smug looking girlfriend, Nico began to eat another donut as she puffed her cheeks.

Maki could only roll her eyes while trying to hold back a snort from seeing how Nico tried to act all grumpy just so she could get praised more.  

“Hey, continue on with your story Nico-chan. It seems we had the best time of our lives over there.” But Maki wanted to know what made her girlfriend so sour if what she had been describing all this time is full of joys.

“Well, the happier the person, the more they would be saddened if their happiness were to abruptly end. I can’t believe that I could get sentimental from just graduating and leaving our group.” Nico had to sniff as she recalled vivid images or she just felt the emotions that the her from that timeline felt.

“We always had trained on the rooftop of the school, it somewhat became the place where we perfected our dance steps, timed our movements, sweated and grinned as we breathed from the intense and strict coaching of Umi and Eli. I, Kotori and Hanayo made our costumes. Honoka and Nozomi gave us emotional support and lastly we could only go far with your immense help, we had training camps on your beach and mountain houses and enjoyed our time till the end.” The time goddess rubbed her eyes with the sleeve of her pajama as she went with her monologue, sniffing all the while.

“Giving hopes and dreams to girls that wanted to aim for higher grounds and showing them that anything could be done.“  Nico stretched her hand toward the ceiling, seemingly trying to grab the bright florescent bulb.

“They are the true goddesses and not me.”

“Hey. Don’t sell yourself short Nico-chan, you did your fair share of inspiring people to aim high even without using your privileges as a time goddess. Like what you did here and how you gave me hope and strength when I was a coward.” Maki reached her for the outstretched hand and put her palm atop of it, interlacing them and pulling it towards them.

“Didn’t the Greek Goddesses have nine members too? Then you have earned every single right to be a member of us. Missing one of us and we wouldn’t be called µ’s and be complete.” Maki refuted Nico’s belittling of herself. She couldn’t see her girlfriend act like this, Nico should always have a smug face, an arrogant self-centered girl who couldn’t be honest with her feelings but is so kind and genuine to people who became important in her life. Maki liked her when she is like that.

“No more no less.” And she was firm with what she felt.

“Maki-chan has been bullying me a minute ago and now she is spoiling me. I can’t really can’t help but fall for you even more.” Nico slowly flipped herself on top of the redhead’s body, now facing each other again.

“I am pretty sure that I love you in every timeline that existed and any that would come to existence. We are magnetized after all.” Nico waggled her eyebrows, her eyes were a little red from the crying earlier causing Maki to burst laughing from the time goddess weird face.

“So what do you think from the timeline I saw Maki-chan?” Nico grinned as she cupped the cheeks of the redhead who wrapped her hands around her once again. 

“Hearing all of this, it really makes me want to gather all the other members of µ’s in this timeline and get to know them better.”

“Would you join me in finding the rest of the Goddesses then, Maki-chan?” Nico smirked at the redhead.

“You know I would do anything for you, my beloved Queen.” Maki laughed from the bottom of her heart.

“Yep, I love seeing you laugh like this than some _crazy chick_.” Nico sighed as she snuggled closer to the redhead’s body.

“Hmm, why is that?” Maki smiled with a sincere smile filled with affection and warmth.

“It’s nothing, just forget it.” Nico sheepishly smiled as she yawned and with a snap of her fingers, the frozen clock started to tick, signifying the flow of the time once again.

**Author's Note:**

> AN: Crazy Chick = Mad Lovers - Okay, fine that was lame, I know.
> 
> Basically a Universe where NicoMaki meet each other during high school minus meeting the other members of μ's and no School Idol stuff happening.
> 
> You guys can imagine when Time Goddess Nico-sama meets Spiritual Nozomi-chan? The only time when the Queen of Lesbians gets thrown off from her tempo and becomes a flustered mess. lol
> 
> Anyway, Happy First Anniversary(I am not happy at all…. I want more μ's songs….) of the Final Live and Happy April Feels Day.
> 
> But did this fic become Meta or something? Welp.
> 
> Hope you guys enjoyed this somehow.


End file.
